Luna in Wonderland
by Chezire
Summary: Algunas de sus cosas habían vuelto a desaparecer, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Lo que sí era nuevo era esa criatura con los cuernos más maravillosos y arrugados que Luna hubiera visto nunca, así que decidió seguirla.Seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar


**Luna in Wonderland**

Y sip, después de ver Alice in Wonderland y darme cuenta de que el carácter de Luna parece sacado del País de las Maravillas, no podía resistirme a crear un fic sobre ella.

Creedme, si yo fuera JTK lo sabríais =) los personajes son suyos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luna siempre había sido capaz de creer en seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar. Y, como esa mañana no iba a ser distinta —no demasiado, aunque con Luna cada día fuera diferente—, se levantó de un salto de la cama en cuanto los rayos de luz se colaron por los visillos de la ventana y acariciaron su pelo dorado.

Entró en el baño y abrió la cortina de la ducha, pero desistió en el intento al ver que su champú y el gel habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Así que se conformó con acercarse al lavabo y mojarse la cara y el pelo, para después desenredárselo con las manos. Por lo visto, habían decidido que sería divertido llevarse también el cepillo. Suspiró antes de llevarse las manos a las orejas: por lo menos sus pendientes de rabanitos seguían en su sitio. De todos modos, no se los quitaba ni para dormir.

Dedicó unos minutos a guardar los libros, las plumas, los pergaminos, los botes de tinta, un ejemplar atrasado del _Quisquilloso_, un colmillo enorme y amarillento de bandern para protegerse de los rippipuffies y sus deberes en la mochila. Era una suerte que ese día no le hubiera desaparecido nada, porque tenían examen de Historia de la Magia y una redacción que entregar acerca del uso del eléboro en las pociones.

Luna se echó la mochila al hombro y bajó las escaleras dando saltitos, el pelo agitándose como una ola de espuma. Salió de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y deambuló por los pasillos silbando entre dientes una melodía pegadiza. Verano. Un día precioso para ver a los thestrals.

_Uno: Existen unos seres llamados snorkacks de cuernos arrugados._

En ese momento, Luna levantó la vista, a tiempo para ver desaparecer tras una esquina una larga cola escamada, de color púrpura. Parpadeó confundida, antes de apresurar el paso, caminando de puntillas.

Bajó las escaleras saltándose peldaños, a toda velocidad. Al final del siguiente corredor, la criatura se giró hacia ella y Luna pudo ver, fascinada, que se trataba de una criatura morada, con unas alas cartilaginosas y subdesarrolladas plegadas a la espalda, orejas largas y un pelo espeso en las patas, como el de los caballos percherones. Con unos maravillosos, enroscados y arrugados cuernos que le salían de la cabeza. Por un momento, Luna no pudo respirar. Miró al extraño ser desaparecer por una puerta antes de volver a seguirlo con renovadas fuerzas. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo había visto! Un snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Casi no podía pensar de la emoción.

Persiguió su rastro por un pasillo apartado del resto, lleno de puertas cerradas y aulas vacías. Ella no podía ver dónde se había metido el snorkack —quizás tenía prisa—, pero no pensaba parar hasta encontrarlo y hacerse amiga suya. ¡Su padre estaría tan feliz!

Escuchó un ruido que la llevó junto a una puerta diminuta, por la que a duras penas entraba. Dubitativa, miró a su alrededor antes de agacharse. Se mordió el labio. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible, se deslizó a través de la puerta abierta. Luego se levantó y observó dónde se encontraba.

—Vaya —musitó, con ojos como platos—. No sabía que se pudiera llegar a este pasillo desde esa puerta. ¿Para qué será? Quizás la use Peeves. Qué curioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Luna se giró para encontrarse a las gemelas Patil detrás de ella. La que había hablado era Padma, y Luna estaba completamente segura, aunque fueran vestidas iguales, hablaran igual y tuvieran el mismo aspecto—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Lunática —susurró Parvati.

—He acabado aquí sin querer.

—Lunática —repitió Parvati un poco más fuerte.

—¿No te has enterado? —preguntó Padma.

—¿De qué? —contestó Luna, nerviosa, buscando de reojo al snorkack.

—La morsa…

—Malfoy.

—… devoró a las pobres ostritas.

Luna se volvió hacia ellas, confusa. Y decían que ella era la loca.

—Es el chisme de todo el colegio —aseguró Parvati con aire confidencial—. Pero no digas nada, ¿eh?

_Malfoy salió para pasear_

_su pelo lleno de fulgor _—cantó Padma.

_Y en ese día de calor,_

_A las Hufflepuff fue a encontrar _—continuó su hermana

_Y, como Firenze de clase nos echó,_

_Pudimos observar _—terminaron las dos a coro.

—¿Malfoy se comió unas ostras? ¿O se cruzó con los de Hufflepuff?

—Noooooo… ¡No te enteras de nada, Lunática! —se exasperó Padma. Agitó la varita con fuerza y la imagen semitransparente de una morsa con el pelo rubio y lacio apareció en el aire—. La morsa se comió a las pobres ostritas de Hufflepuff.

—Pobres ostras curiosas —admitió Parvati.

—Yo… eh… Tengo que irme. Lo siento —musitó Luna antes de echar a correr. «Seguro que el snorkack ya me saca mucha ventaja».

_Dos: Los animales pueden hablar._

Corrió hacia el rellano de las escaleras y las bajó a toda velocidad hasta que creyó oír un ruido en una de las plantas. Se detuvo y se acercó sigilosamente a una de las puertas. La biblioteca.

Había un humo denso flotando entre las estanterías, y Luna tosió cuando entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. En una de las mesas, cubierta por varias torres de libros, parecía concentrarse todo el humo. Luna avanzó hacia allí haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó una voz aguda.

Luna se frotó los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces cuando pudo ver a una oruga de color azul sentada sobre las páginas abierta de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Tenía el pelo rizado, rizadísimo, de color castaño.

—Oh. Hermione —dijo Luna.

—¡Niña estúpida! _Yo_ soy Hermione, no tú —replicó la oruga con voz de sabihonda.

—Ah, claro, quería decir que yo soy Luna —respondió ella—. ¿Sabes? Siempre he sabido que las orugas podían hablar.

—¡Idiota! ¡Nch! —Luna encontró un poco humillante que una oruga le chasqueara la lengua—. ¡Los animales no hablan! Esas cosas no existen. ¡Nch! Francamente, no sé cómo puedes creer algo así.

—Pero tú estás hablando —se limitó a señalar Luna.

—¡Nch! ¡Niña estúpida! —exclamó. Luego recitó—: _La pequeña estudiante, para aprender Pociones, usa siempre los libros y sus sabias lecciones… Con hipócrita modestia su dedo ha de levantar, para indicar a los profesores a quién deben preguntar._

—Declamas muy bien. ¿No has visto por aquí a snorkack de cuernos arrugados?

—¡Esos seres no existen! —se quejó la oruga—. Estudia el conocimiento. ¡Aquí se ha escrito sobre todo lo que existe!

—No me gustan los insectos tan cerrados de mente —murmuró Luna, obstinada, antes de salir de la biblioteca.

_Tres: La gurdirraíz ahuyenta a los Plimpies tragones. _

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, pudo ver al snorkack corriendo en dirección a los baños, y ella lo persiguió.

—¡Espera, por favor!

Pero no sirvió de nada. La criatura logró darle esquinazo y ella se encontró en los lavabos de las chicas. Había una fuga de agua en el último váter y el agua encharcaba todo el suelo. Quizás el snorkack se hubiera escondido allí.

—Sí que son criaturas tímidas —murmuró, admirada.

Al acercarse al agua, un banco de pececillos con piernas se agarró a sus pies entre chillidos y aleteos. Luna retrocedió asustada, intentando hurgar en su mochila antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Consiguió sacar a duras penas una cebolla verde y la lanzó sobre sus pies. Casi inmediatamente los Plimpies se alejaron de ella y volvieron al charco. Luna jadeó y se arrastró en dirección contraria. Por poco.

Un globo lleno de tinta estalló junto a ella.

—¡Lunática Lovegood! ¡Lunática Lovegood! —exclamó Peeves riéndose mientras flotaba por los aires. Le habían salido orejas de gato en la cabeza y no podía dejar de sonreír macabramente, como si se le fuera a salir la boca de la cara.

—Hola, ¿has visto al snorkack? —preguntó Luna, directa al grano.

—Sí.

—¿Y a dónde ha ido?

—No tengo ni idea —replicó el poltergeist haciendo pedorretas.

—Creí que lo habías visto —comentó Luna, confusa.

—Lo he visto _ahí fuera_, pero no le he preguntado a dónde se dirigía. Como tú comprenderás no podría saberlo sin preguntárselo. Por correr, puede ir hasta el Callejón Diagon.

—¡Espero que no! ¿En qué dirección iba?

—Pfffffffffff —resopló Peeves—. Sígueme, Lunática.

Los dos salieron al pasillo. El poltergeist se colocó detrás de ella y la giró en diagonal hacia la pared. Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero… Pero ahí…

—¡Corre!

A pesar de todo, ella le hizo caso y echó a correr. Estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared de roca cuando Peeves gritó:

—¡A la derecha!

Luna cambió la trayectoria. Según avanzaba veía cada vez más cerca la pared del lado opuesto del corredor.

—¡A la izquierda!

Entonces un Lumus se encendió en su cabeza, «¡Por todos los Blibbers maravillosos, el snorkack corre en zigzag!». Luna se detuvo en seco y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Peeves lanzándole un globo de tinta que estalló a pocos centímetros de ella.

Luna se giró y le echó una sonrisa soñadora sin dejar de correr.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la planta baja, concretamente al comedor. No sabía muy bien qué hora era, y estaba cansada de correr, así que se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Por algún extraño motivo, el comedor sólo estaba ocupado por dos personas. Una de ellas era un chico serio, de facciones finas y cabello castaño, sentado en una esquina de la mesa. Llevaba un enorme sombrero de copa en la cabeza con una tela verde atada a la base. La otra persona era en realidad una liebre, con una larga melena pelirroja, que se dedicaba a lanzar tazas al aire con bastante entusiasmo.

Luna se acercó a ellos tímidamente.

—¡Hola, Luna! —dijo la liebre cuando la vio.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces?

—Me entreno. Verás, es que soy cazadora de Quidditch, así que intento practicar mi puntería lazando tazas. ¿Quieres probar? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—No, gracias. Ginny, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso es. También fui buscadora, pero a _él_ se le da indudablemente mejor. De todos modos, me gusta ser cazadora. Quiero cazar_lo_.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién? —preguntó sorprendida Luna. Miró a la liebre con expresión ingenua y esta se limitó a sacudirse la melena con un movimiento impaciente.

—Me refiero, por supuesto, a _él_ —dijo Ginny señalando a una tetera.

—Es una tetera —respondió entre asombrada y alegre.

—¡No! —La liebre se rió tontamente y levantó la tapa. Por el borde asomó la diminuta cabecita de un roedor de pelo negro y alborotado, con dos gafas de culo de vaso y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente.

—¡Oh! Tú debes de ser el famoso buscador. ¿Por qué estás en una tetera?

—Porque el señor del sombrero y los caramelos de limón no le deja salir de ahí —se apresuró a responder Ginny.

—¿El señor del sombrero es ese chico que está sentado ahí?

—No, con ese no nos hablamos.

—Oh, vaya —musitó Luna. Luego se dirigió al roedor y comentó, con su devastadora sinceridad—: Me han dicho que eres buen buscador. A lo mejor es porque eres muy pequeñito.

El roedor desvió la mirada, incómodo. Al parecer no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido. Movió los bigotes y se los atusó con sus diminutas patitas.

_Cuatro: Existe un lugar llamado Wonderwarts._

—Creo que voy a ir a hablar con él —dijo Luna mirando al chico del sombrero.

—No deberías —le advirtió Ginny, pero ella no le hizo ni caso y avanzó hacia él.

—Hola —dijo sentándose a su lado. Le sonrió.

—Hola —respondió el chico del sombrero. La cinta verde atada a su sombrero se transformó en una serpiente de color verde esmeralda que la olfateó con su lengua bífida.

—Me suena haberte visto alguna vez por Hogwarts. Quizás en la biblioteca —comentó Luna.

—Yo te he visto darles de comer a los thestrals. En cualquier caso, esto no es Hogwarts.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, supongo que eso explica muchas cosas.

—Al perseguir al snorkack a través de la puerta, entraste en Wonderwarts —dijo el muchacho del sombrero.

—¿Has visto al snorkack? —preguntó ella interesada.

—Por supuesto. Dijo que esperaría encontrarte en el otro lado. Aunque quizás lo vuelvas a ver aquí. ¿Sabes una cosa? He estado pensando palabras que empiezan por L.

—Creo que ya recuerdo tu nombre —respondió Luna, ruborizándose—. Eres Theodore Nott.

—Luna. Lovegood.

Ella no sabía si se refería a su nombre o a palabras que empezaran por esa letra. Por si acaso, añadió:

—Lunática.

—Lista —continuó él. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules—. Laberinto, lago. Lágrima.

—Loca.

Theodore sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza. La serpiente siseó, disgustada.

—Latidos —dijo posando sus dedos en el cuello de ella. Podía sentir su pulso. Luna abrió los ojos como platos, trémula—. Libre.

— Laghies alados —murmuró ella.

—Labio —replicó Nott mirando fijamente su boca.

Theodore tuvo el tiempo justo de agacharse antes de que una taza le impactara de lleno en la cabeza. Luna se giró sobresaltada y vio a Ginny mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. El roedor también los observaba desaprobatoriamente.

—Liebre —murmuró el chico del sombrero con una mueca de fastidio. La serpiente siseó y movió sus pupilas redondeadas hacia Luna. Era una culebra.

—Quizás debería irme —susurró ella poniéndose en pie de golpe. Corrió hacia la puerta principal. Salió del castillo.

_Cinco: Los Nargles infestan el muérdago y las rosas rojas._

Luna corrió por los terrenos hasta llegar a los invernaderos el jardín de alrededor estaba lleno de rosales florecidos y arbustos de muérdago. Vio a una pareja cerca del acebo y corrió para advertirles de los Nargles.

Ella tenía un inmenso corazón colgado del pecho y la revista _Corazón de bruja_ abrazada contra su pecho. Los labios fruncidos, implacables, y una túnica roja. Luna pensó inmediatamente en una cruel reina de corazones.

Él también llevaba un corazón enorme colgado de cuello, junto con una cadena que parecía pesar bastante y que bajaba hasta sus muñecas y tobillos en forma de grilletes. Era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos de un azul que a Luna le recordó al color de la piel de la oruga en la biblioteca. Llevaba una insignia en el pecho en la que se leía «A Weasley vamos a coronar». Por supuesto. Él era el rey.

—Pero Lav-lav… —musitó el rey. Luna pensó que parecía un rey esclavizado y un poco patético.

—¡Nada! ¿Cómo te atreves? —Luna supuso que él debía de haber perdido la cabeza para ser el rey de semejante reina, que lloriqueaba y a la vez se mostraba amenazadora—. Estoy convencida de que eso es que no me quieres… ¿Cómo puedes haberme traído una rosa _blanca_?

—Pero Lav-lav… repitió el rey.

Luna vio que estaban rodeados de rosales blancos y dedujo que él había arrancado la rosa de allí.

—Sabes perfectamente que las blancas son _sus_ favoritas. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, Won-Won!?

—Yo… ¡Cuando la cogí para ti era roja!

—¡Eso quiere decir que tus sentimientos la han hecho cambiar! ¡No me quieres a mí, sino a ella! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —gritó la reina de corazones golpeándolo con la revista.

Luna creyó que era el momento oportuno para intervenir.

—¡Un momento! —intervino—. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de dónde estáis?

—¿Qué quiere esta loca? —le dijo la reina al rey.

El rey bufó, molesto e irritado por la llegada de Luna.

—Estáis junto al muérdago, que está infestado de Nargles. Probablemente sean ellos los que han vuelto las rosas de color blanco.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella ni con sus estúpidos Niggles —protestó el rey, enfurruñado.

—Pero tú… —dijo Luna. Desde el Bosque Prohibido vio a la mañana de thestrals acercarse a donde se encontraban ellos. Se puso nerviosa. Nunca salían del bosque, a no ser que alguien se lo pidiera.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —gritó la reina empujándola—. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a mi Won-Won!?

—Yo sólo quería… —Los thestrals estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, batiendo sus esqueléticas alas de dragón.

—Lárgate, ¡loca! ¡Lunática ¡No te acerques a nosotros!

El ataque de las criaturas fue visto y no visto. Se abalanzaron sobre el rey y la reina y, de pronto, todo lo que Luna pudo ver fueron alas negras; todo lo que pudo oír, gritos. Se tapó muy fuerte las orejas y cerró los ojos. Asustada, furiosa. Lunática.

Cuando los abrió, se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido, tumbada en el suelo. Los thestrals se peleaban por uno de los trozos de carne que les había traído y sus ruidos la habían despertado. La luz del sol se colaba con fuerza entre los árboles y alumbraba el musgo y los helechos como si estos estuviesen cubiertos de rocío.

Luna se incorporó y recogió su mochila del suelo, manchada de tierra. La sacudió distraídamente. Qué curioso, curiosísimo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al mirar el reloj.

Llegaba tarde. A penas le daría tiempo a desayunar. Corrió hacia el castillo, hasta el comedor. Se detuvo junto a la puerta, jadeando. Había cruzado medio bosque y los terrenos junto a los invernaderos en pocos minutos, y estaba exhausta.

Le pareció ver un destello morado en una esquina y se giró rápidamente. Juraría haber visto una cola escamosa desaparecer por un pasillo.

Luna negó con la cabeza. Luego. Entró en el comedor.

Dudó un poco cuando muchos se volvieron a mirarla y se rieron, cuchicheando y señalándola. Llevaba los zapatos manchados de barro y la túnica llena de hojas y ramitas verdes, ensuciada de hierba. El pelo revuelto, más rizado y más rubio que nunca. Los rabanitos en las orejas, el collar de corchos, los ojos azules como el cielo despejado de una mañana de verano. Supuso que nunca había tenido más cara de chiflada que en ese momento. Las risas continuaron.

_Seis: No importa lo que digan de mí, ni que me quiten las cosas: puedo soportar todas las burlas sin derrumbarme. No voy a rendirme._

Se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y abiertos como platos. Las manos trémulas. Lunática. Levantó la frente y la clavó en la mesa de al lado.

Por un momento se olvidó de todo lo demás. Le sorprendió ver que Theodore Nott la estaba mirando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, pues ya está ^^ me apetecía escribir algo muy simbólico y aquí está el resultado =P ¿Soy yo la única que piensa que en Hogwarts son muy permisivos con eso del bullying? O.o

Los que queráis un Nott-sombrerero o una cesta de Navidad llena de muérdago —infestado de nargles—, ya podéis empezar a dejarme un review! =P

Hale, un beso! =P


End file.
